The present invention relates to novel phenyl-propargylether derivatives of formula I below. It relates to the preparation of those substances and to agrochemical compositions comprising at least one of those compounds as active ingredient. The invention relates also to the preparation of the said compositions and to the use of the compounds or of the compositions in controlling or preventing the infestation of plants by phytopathogenic microorganisms, especially fungi.
The invention relates to phenyl-propargylether derivatives of the general formula I 
including the optical isomers thereof and mixtures of such isomers, wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or optionally substituted aryl,
R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen or alkyl,
R4 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl,
R5, R6, R7, and R8 are each independently hydrogen or alkyl,
R9 is hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl or optionally substituted alkynyl,
R10 is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl, and
Z is halogen, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted alkoxy, optionally substituted alkenyloxy, optionally substituted alkynyloxy, optionally substituted arylthio, optionally substituted alkylthio, optionally substituted alkenylthio, optionally substituted alkynylthio, optionally substituted alkylsulfinyl, optionally substituted alkenylsulfinyl, optionally substituted alkynylsulfinyl, optionally substituted alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted alkenylsulfonyl or optionally substituted alkynylsulfonyl.
In the above definition aryl includes aromatic hydrocarbon rings like phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, phenanthrenyl and biphenyl like 1,3-biphenyl and 1,4-biphenyl, with phenyl being preferred. The same definition applies where aryl is part of aryloxy or arylthio. Heteroaryl stands for aromatic ring systems comprising mono-, bi- or tricyclic systems wherein at least one oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atom is present as a ring member. Examples are furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, tetrazinyl, indolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl and naphthyridinyl.
The above aryl and heteroaryl groups may be optionally substituted. This means that they may carry one or more identical or different substituents. Normally not more than three substituents are present at the same time. Examples of substituents of aryl or heteroaryl groups are: alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenyl-alkyl, it being possible in turn for all of the preceding groups to carry one or more identical or different halogen atoms; alkoxy; alkenyloxy; alkynyloxy; alkoxyalkyl; haloalkoxy, alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxyl; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl; or alkynyloxycarbonyl. Typical examples include 4-chlorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl, 3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-propargyloxyphenyl, 1-naphtyl, 2-naphtyl, 4-biphenylyl, 4xe2x80x2-chloro-4-biphenylyl, 5-chloro-thien2-yl, 5-methyl-thien-2-yl, 5-methyl-fur-2-yl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl, 3,4-dioxomethylenyl-phenyl, 3,4-dioxoethylenyl-phenyl, 6-benzothienyl, 7-benzothienyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-ethenylphenyl, 4-ethynylphenyl, 4-propylphenyl, 4-isopropylphenyl, 4-tert.butylphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethynyloxyphenyl, 4-phenoxyphenyl, 4-methylthiophenyl, 4-methylsulphonylphenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,4-dibromophenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3-chloro-4-cyanophenyl, 4-chloro-3-cyanophenyl, 3-bromo-4-methylphenyl, 4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 4-chloro-3-methylphenyl, 4-chloro-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl, 4-bromo-3-chlorophenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4xe2x80x2-methyl-4-biphenylyl, 4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-4-biphenylyl, 4xe2x80x2-bromo-4-biphenylyl, 4xe2x80x2-cyano-4-biphenylyl, 3xe2x80x24xe2x80x2-dichloro-4-biphenylyl, etc.
Again, the same optional substituent may be present where aryl is part of aryloxy or arylthio. Optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may carry one or more substituents selected from halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, cycloalkyl, phenyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, mercapto, alkylcarbonyl or alkoxycarbonyl. This also applies where alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl is part of another substituent like alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylyoxy, alkenylthio, alkenylsulfinyl, alkenylsufonyl, alkynyloxy, alkynylthio, alkynylsulfinyl and alkynylsulfonyl.
Preferably, the number of substituents is no more than three with the exception of halogen, where the alkyl groups may be perhalogenated.
In the above definitions xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl radicals may be straight-chain or branched. This applies also to the alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl parts of other alkyl-, alkenyl- or alkynyl-containing groups.
Depending upon the number of carbon atoms mentioned, alkyl on its own or as part of another substituent is to be understood as being, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl and the isomers thereof, for example isopropyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl or sec-butyl, isopentyl or tert-pentyl.
Cycloalkyl is, depending upon the number of carbon atoms mentioned, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl.
Depending upon the number of carbon atoms mentioned, alkenyl as a group or as a structural element of other groups is to be understood as being, for example, ethenyl, allyl, 1-propenyl, buten-2-yl, buten-3-yl, penten-1-yl, penten-3-yl, hexen-1-yl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl or 4-methyl-3-hexenyl.
Alkynyl as a group or as a structural element of other groups is, for example, ethynyl, propyn-1-yl, propyn-2-yl, butyn-1-yl, butyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, hexyn-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl or octyn-1-yl.
A haloalkyl group may contain one or more (identical or different) halogen atoms, and for example may stand for CHCl2, CH2F, CCl3, CH2Cl, CHF2, CF3, CH2CH2Br, C2Cl5, CH2Br, CHClBr, CF3CH2, etc.
The presence of at least one asymmetric carbon atom in the compounds of formula I means that the compounds may occur in optically isomeric and enantiomeric forms. As a result of the presence of a possible aliphatic Cxe2x95x90C double bond, geometric isomerism may also occur. Formula I is intended to include all those possible isomeric forms and mixtures thereof.
Preferred subgroups of compounds of formula I are those wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may in turn be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy; alkenyloxy; alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxyl; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl; or alkynyloxycarbonyl; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C3-C8cycloalkyl; or
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; or
R2 and R3 are independently of each other hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; or
R2 and R3 are hydrogen; or
R4 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, or C2-C8alkynyl; or
R4 is C1-C6alkyl; or
R4 is C1-C4alkyl, or
R4 is methyl or ethyl, especially methyl; or
R5, R6, R7 and R8 are independently of each other hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; or
R5, R6 and R7 are hydrogen and R8 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl, preferably methyl; or
R5, R6, R7 and R8 are hydrogen; or
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C4alkenyl or C3-C4alkynyl; or
R9 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; or
R9 is hydrogen; or
R10 is aryl or heteroaryl, each optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may be substituted with one or more halogen atoms; alkoxy; alkenyloxy; alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxyl; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl and alkynyloxycarbonyl; or
R10 is phenyl, naphthyl or biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; or
R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; or
Z is halogen, optionally substituted aryloxy or arylthio wherein in each the aryl may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy, C1-C8alkoxy-C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, formyl, C2-C8alkanoyl, hydroxy, halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, C1-C8alkylamino, di-C1-C8alkylamino, carboxyl and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; or is optionally substituted C1-C8alkoxy, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenyloxy, optionally substituted C2-C8alkynyloxy, optionally substituted C1-C8alkylthio, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenylthio, optionally substituted C2-C8alkynylthio, optionally substituted C1-C8alkylsulfinyl, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenylsulfinyl, optionally substituted C2-C8alkynylsulfinyl, optionally substituted C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenylsulfonyl, or optionally substituted C2-C8alkynylsulfonyl wherein each alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group may carry one or more substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, C3-C6cycloalkyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, phenyl, mercapto, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl and C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl; or
Z is halogen; C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy, C1-C8alkoxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C3-C8-alkyl-C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C2-C8alkenylthio, C2-C8alkynylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfinyl, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, C2-C8alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C8alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C8alkynylsulfinyl or C2-C8alkynylsulfonyl; or
Z is halogen; C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy, C1-C8alkoxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C3-C8cycloalkyl-C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C2-C8alkenylthio, C2-C8alkynylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio or C3-C8cycloalkyl-C1-C8alkylthio; or
Z is halogen; C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C2alkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C2-C8alkenylthio or C2-C8alkynylthio; or
Z is C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C6alkenyloxy or C2-C6alkynyloxy.
One preferred subgroup of the compounds of formula I consists of those compounds wherein R9 is hydrogen, and Z is C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C6alkenyloxy or C2-C6alkynyloxy.
Further preferred subgroups are those wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may in turn be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxyl; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl; or alkynyloxycarbonyl; and R4 is alkyl; and R10 is aryl or heteroaryl, each optionally substituted by substituents selected from to group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may be substituted by one or several halogen; alkoxy; alkenyloxy; alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxyl; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl and alkynyloxycarbonyl; and Z is C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C6alkenyloxy or C2-C6alkynyloxy; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and R2, R3, R5, R6, and R7 are hydrogen; and R4 and R8 are independently C1-C6alkyl; and R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and R9 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; and Z is C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C6alkenyloxy or C2-C6alkynyloxy; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and R2, R3, R5, R6, and R7 are hydrogen; and R4 and R8 are each independently methyl or ethyl; and R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C8alkoxycarbonyl; R9 is hydrogen and Z is C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C6alkenyloxy or C2-C6alkynyloxy.
Other preferred subgroups of the compounds of formula I are those wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may in turn be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxyl; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl; or alkynyloxycarbonyl; and
R2 and R3 are independently of each other hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; and
R4 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, or C2-C8alkynyl; and
R5, R6, R7 and R8 are independently of each other hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; and
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C4alkenyl or C3-C4alkynyl; and
R10 is aryl or heteroaryl, each optionally substituted with substituents selected from to group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may be substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group comprising halogen; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxyl; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl and alkynyloxycarbonyl; and
Z is halogen, optionally substituted aryloxy or arylthio wherein in each the aryl may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, C1-8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy, C1-C8alkoxy-C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, formyl, C2-C8alkanoyl, hydroxy, halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, C1-C8alkylamino, di-C1-C8alkylamino, carboxyl and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; or is optionally substituted C1-C8alkoxy, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenyloxy, optionally substituted C2-C8alkynyloxy, optionally substituted C1C8alkylthio, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenylthio, optionally substituted C2-C8alkynylthio, optionally substituted C1-C8alkylsulfinyl, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenylsulfinyl, optionally substituted C2-C8alkynylsulfinyl, optionally substituted C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted C2-C8alkenylsulfonyl or optionally substituted C2-C8alkynylsulfonyl wherein each alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group may carry one or more substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, C3-C6cycloalkyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, phenyl, mercapto, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl and C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl; or wherein
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-CC8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and
R2 and R3 are hydrogen; and
R4 is C1-C6alkyl; and
R5, R6 and R7 are hydrogen and R8 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl, preferably methyl; and
R9 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; and
R10 is phenyl, naphthyl or biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and
Z is halogen; C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy, C1-C8alkynyloxy, C1-C8alkoxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy-C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C3-C8cycloalkyl-C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C2-C8alkenylthio, C1-C8alkynylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8alkylsulfinyl, C1-C8alkylsulfonyl, C2-C8alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C8alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C8alkynylsulfinyl or C2-C8alkynylsulfonyl; or wherein
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and
R2 and R3 are hydrogen; and
R4 is C1-C4alkyl, and
R5, R6 and R7 are hydrogen and R8 is hydrogen or methyl; and
R9 is hydrogen; and
R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and
Z is halogen; C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyloxy, C2-C8alkynyloxy, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C2alkoxy, C2-C8alkylthio, C2-C8alkenylthio or C2-C8alkynylthio; or wherein
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C3-C8cycloalkyl; and
R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are hydrogen; and
R4 is methyl or ethyl; and
R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8haloalkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8alkoxycarbonyl; and
Z is C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C6alkenyloxy or C2-C6alkynyloxy.
Preferred individual compounds are:
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-chloro-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-chloro-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-chloro-2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-methoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-methoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-2-methoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-ethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-ethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-2-ethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-propoxy-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-propoxy-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-propoxy-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-cyclopropylmethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-cyclopropylmethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-cyclopropylmethoxy-2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-ethoxymethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-ethoxymethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-2-ethoxymethoxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-allyloxy-2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-allyloxy-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-allyloxy-2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-(but-2-ynyloxy)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(but-2-enyloxy)-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(but-2-enyloxy)-2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-biphenyl-4-yl-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-naphthalen-2-yl-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-2-p-tolyl-acetamide,
2-(4-ethyl-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-but-2-ynyloxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide, 2-but-2-ynyloxy-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-but-2-ynyloxy-2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynylsulfanyl-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynylsulfanyl-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynylsulfanyl-acetamide,
2-allylsulfanyl-2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-allylsulfanyl-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-allylsulfanyl-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-(3,4-difluoro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-3-fluoro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide, and
2-(3-chloro-4-fluoro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide.
Certain mandelic acid derivatives have been proposed for controlling plant-destructive fungi (for example in WO 94/29267 and in WO 96/17840). The action of those preparations is not, however, satisfactory in all aspects of agricultural needs. Surprisingly, with the compound structure of formula I, new kinds of microbiocides having a high level of activity have been found.
The propargylether derivatives of formula I and displayed subformulae and intermediates may be obtained according to one of the processes of Schemes 1 to 4: 
Step A
An acid of formula II or a carboxy-activated derivative of an acid of formula II wherein R9, R10 and Z are as defined for formula I is reacted with an amine of formula III wherein R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I, optionally in the presence of a base and optionally in the presence of a diluting agent.
Carboxy-activated derivatives of the acid of formula II are all compounds having an activated carboxyl group like an acid halide, such as an acid chloride, like symmetrical or mixed anhydrides, such as mixed anhydrides with O-alkylcarbonates, like activated esters, such as p-nitrophenylesters or N-hydroxysuccinimidesters, as well as in-situ-formed activated forms of the amino acid of formula II with condensating agents, such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, carbonyldiimidazole, benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate, O-benzotriazol-1-yl N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-bis(pentamethylene)uronium hexafluorophosphate, O-benzotriazol-1-yl N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-bis(tetramethylene)uronium hexafluorophosphate, O-benzotriazol-1-yl N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate or benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tripyrrolidinophosphonium hexafluorophosphate. The mixed anhydrides of the acids of the formula II may be prepared by reaction of an amino acid of formula II with chloroformic acid esters like chloroformic acid alkylesters, such as ethyl chloroformate or isobutyl chloroformate, optionally in the presence of an organic or inorganic base like a tertiary amine, such as triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine or N-methyl-morpholine.
The present reaction is preferably performed in a solvent like aromatic, non-aromatic or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorohydrocarbons e.g. dichloromethane or toluene; ketones e.g. acetone; esters e.g. ethyl acetate; amides e.g. N,N-dimethylformamide; nitriles e.g. acetonitrile; or ethers e.g. diethylether, tert-butyl-methylether, dioxane or tetrahydrofurane or water. It is also possible to use mixtures of these solvents. The reaction is performed optionally in the presence of an organic or inorganic base like a tertiary amine, e.g. triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine or N-methyl-morpholine, like a metal hydroxide or a metal carbonate, preferentially an alkali hydroxide or an alkali carbonate, such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +150xc2x0 C., preferentially at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to +40xc2x0 C.
Step B
The compounds of formula I may then finally be prepared by reacting a phenol of formula IV wherein R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and Z are as defined for formula I with a compound of formula V wherein R1, R2 and R3 are as defined for formula I and wherein Y is a leaving group like a halide such as a chloride or bromide or a sulfonic ester such as a tosylate, mesylate or triflate.
The reaction is advantageously performed in a solvent like aromatic, non-aromatic or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorohydrocarbons e.g. dichloromethane or toluene; ketones e.g. acetone or 2-butanone; esters e.g. ethyl acetate; ethers e.g. diethylether, tert-butyl-methylether, dioxane or tetrahydrofurane, amides e.g. dimethylformamide, nitriles e.g. acetonitrile, alcohols e.g. methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, n-butanol or tert-butanol, sulfoxides e.g. dimethylsulfoxide or water. It is also possible to use mixtures of these solvents. The reaction is performed optionally in the presence of an organic or inorganic base like a tertiary amine, such as triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine or N-methyl-morpholine, like a metal hydroxide, a metal carbonate or a metal alkoxide, preferentially an alkali hydroxide, an alkali carbonate or an alkali alkoxide, such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium methoxide, potassium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, sodium tert-butoxide or potassium tert-butoxide at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +200xc2x0 C., preferentially at temperatures ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to +120xc2x0 C.
Step C
Alternatively to step A and step B, an acid of formula II or a carboxy-activated derivative of an acid of formula II wherein R9, R10 and Z are as defined for formula I is reacted with an amine of formula VI wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I under the same conditions as defined for step A, optionally in the presence of a base and optionally in the presence of a diluting agent. 
Step D
A compound of formula VII wherein R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is alkylated with a compound of formula V (see Scheme 1) wherein R1, R2, R3 and Y are as defined for Scheme 1 under the same conditions as defined for step B in Scheme 1.
Step E
A compound of formula VIII wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is dehydrated to an isocyanide of formula IX wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I under conditions known peruse (D. Seebach, G. Adam, T. Gees, M. Schiess, W. Weigang, Chem. Ber. 1988, 121, 507).
Step F
An isocyanide of formula IX wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is reacted in a three-component Passerini reaction (J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th ed., Wiley, 1992, p. 980) with an aldehyde or ketone of formula X, wherein R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I in the presence of a carboxylic acid XI wherein R11 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, typically acetic acid, to give a O-acyl-xcex1-hydroxy amide of formula XII, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I.
Step G
Alternatively to step F, an isocyanide of formula IX wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is reacted with an aldehyde or ketone of formula X in the presence of titanium tetrachloride to give an xcex1-hydroxy amide of the formula XIII (where R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 have the same meaning as defined above) under conditions known per se (D. Seebach, G. Adam, T. Gees, M. Schiess, W. Weigang, Chem. Ber. 1988, 121, 507; O. Ort, U. Dxc3x6ller, W. Reissel, S. D. Lindell, T. L. Hough, D. J. Simpson, J. P. Chung, Pesticide Sci. 1997, 50, 331).
Step H
Alternatively to step F and step G, a compound of formula VIII, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is treated with one phosgene equivalent (e.g. triphosgene) and a base (e.g. triethylamine) and in a second step, without isolation of the isocyanide intermediate, is further treated with titanium tetrachloride and an aldehyde or ketone of formula X, wherein R9 and R10 as defined for formula I under conditions known per se (WO 96/17840) to give an xcex1-hydroxy amide of the formula XIII, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I.
Step I
An O-acyl-xcex1-hydroxy amide of formula XII wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are as defined above is hydrolyzed to a an xcex1-hydroxy amide of formula XIII, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I under classical conditions (J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th ed., Wiley, 1992).
Step K
An xcex1-hydroxy amide of formula XII wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I is reacted with a compound XIV wherein R12 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Y is a leaving group like a halide such as a chloride or bromide or a sulfonic ester such as a tosylate, mesylate or triflate to a compound of formula Ia wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I and R12 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl under the same conditions as defined for step B in Scheme 1.
Step L
An xcex1-substituted amide of formula XVI wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I and Y is a leaving group like a halide such as a chloride or bromide or a sulfonic ester such as a tosylate, mesylate or triflate, is reacted with a compound XV wherein R12 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl to a compound of formula Ia wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I and R12 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl under the same conditions as defined for step B in Scheme 1.
Step LA
The compound of subformula Ia, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I and R12 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl may also be prepared by reacting a compound of formula XVIa wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined for formula I and Y is a leaving group like a sulfonic ester such as a tosylate, mesylate or triflate with a compound of formula XV, wherein R12 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl under conditions known per se (R. V. Hoffmann, J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 7043). The reaction is performed optionally in the presence of an organic base like a tertiary amine, such as triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine or N-methyl-morpholine at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +200xc2x0 C., preferentially at temperatures ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to +120xc2x0 C. 
Step M
A dioxolanone XVII (obtained by the condensation of a mandelic acid with acetone under acid catalysis (see EP-A-071568) is subsequently treated with a base such as lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) and an alkylating agent R9xe2x80x94Y wherein R9 is alkyl and Y is a leaving group like a halide such as a chloride or bromide or a sulfonic ester such as a tosylate, mesylate or triflate, according to known procedures (F. Cavelier, S. Gomez, R. Jacquier, J. Verducci, Tetrahedron Lett. 1994, 2891, DE 4319887).
Steps N. O and P
The resulting dioxolanone XVIII is either heated with the appropriate amine VI at temperatures in between 50-200xc2x0 C. (step O), or the dioxolanone is first hydrolysed in aqueous diluted mineral acid (e.g. HCl) or under basic conditions (aqueous sodium hydroxide (0-120xc2x0 C.; step N) to the substituted hydroxy acid XIX which then can be amidated (step P, according to step A, scheme 1). Hydroxy acids XIX can also be obtained by reaction of a Grignard reagent R10xe2x80x94MgHal (starting from an aryl-halide and Mg) with an appropriate xcex1-keto acid ester (A. F. Hegarty, P. O""Neill, Synthesis 1993, 606). 
wherein R4 and R10 are as defined for formula I, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 independently of each other are lower alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl or isobutyl.
Step Q
A ketone of formula XXIII, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, is chlorinated to give a dichloroketone of formula XXV, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, under conditions known per se (J. G. Aston, J. D. Newkirk, D. M. Jenkins, J. Dorsky, Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. 3, 1955, 538).
Step R
A dichloroketone of formula XXV, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, is reacted with an inorganic base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide to give a xcex1-hydroxy acid of formula XIXa, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, under conditions known per se (J. G. Aston, J. D. Newkirk, D. M. Jenkins, J. Dorsky, Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. 3, 1955, 538).
Step S
A xcex1-hydroxy acid of formula XIXa, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I is reacted with a mineral acid such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid or nitric acid and a ketone of formula XXVII, wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are alkyl to give a dioxolanone XVIIa, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are alkyl.
Step T
A dioxolanone of formula XVIIa, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are alkyl is reacted with an amine of formula XX, wherein R4 is as defined for formula I in the presence of a base, such as triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, N-methyl-morpholine, potassium carbonate or sodium carbonate at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +200xc2x0 C., preferentially at temperatures ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. to give a compound of formula XXI, wherein R4 and R10 are as defined for formula I.
Step U
A compound of formula XXI, wherein R4 and R10 are as defined for formula I, is reacted with a compound of formula XXII, wherein Y is a leaving group like a halide such as chlorine or bromine or a sulfonic ester group such as a tosylate, mesylate or triflate, under phase-transfer alkylation conditions in the presence of an inorganic base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide and a phase-transfer catalyst like benzyltriethylammonium chloride or tetrabutylammonium bromide to obtain a compound of formula Ib, wherein R4 and R10 are as defined for formula I.
Step V
An aldehyde of formula XXIV, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, is reacted with an inorganic cyanide, like sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide, in the presence of an inorganic sulfite, such as sodium bisulfite or potassium bisulfite to obtain a cyanohydrin of formula XXVI, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, under conditions known per se (B. B. Corson, R. A. Dodge, S. A. Harris, J. S. Yeaw, Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. 1, 1941, 336).
Step W
A cyanohydrin of formula XXVI, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, is reacted with a mineral acid, such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid or nitric acid to yield a xcex1-hydroxy acid of formula XIXa, wherein R10 is as defined for formula I, under conditions known per se (B. B. Corson, R. A. Dodge, S. A. Harris, J. S. Yeaw, Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. 1, 1941, 336).
The compounds of formula I are oils or solids at room temperature and are distinguished by valuable microbiocidal properties. They can be used in the agricultural sector or related fields preventatively and curatively in the control of plant-destructive microorganisms. The compounds of formula I according to the invention are distinguished at low rates of concentration not only by outstanding microbiocidal, especially fungicidal, activity but also by being especially well tolerated by plants.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the compounds of formula I have for practical purposes a very advantageous microbiocidal spectrum in the control of phytopathogenic microorganisms, especially fungi. They possess very advantageous curative and preventive properties and are used in the protection of numerous crop plants. With the compounds of formula I it is possible to inhibit or destroy phytopathogenic microorganisms that occur on various crops of useful plants or on parts of such plants (fruit, blossom, leaves, stems, tubers, roots), while parts of the plants which grow later also remain protected, for example, against phytopathogenic fungi.
The novel compounds of formula I prove to be effective against specific genera of the fungus class Fungi imperfecti (e.g. Cercospora), Basidiomycetes (e.g. Puccinia) and Ascomycetes (e.g. Erysiphe and Venturia) and especially against Oomycetes (e.g. Plasmopara, Peronospora, Pythium and Phytophthora). They therefore represent in plant protection a valuable addition to the compositions for controlling phytopathogenic fungi. The compounds of formula I can also be used as dressings for protecting seed (fruit, tubers, grains) and plant cuttings from fungal infections and against phytopathogenic fungi that occur in the soil.
The invention relates also to compositions comprising compounds of formula I as active ingredient, especially plant-protecting compositions, and to the use thereof in the agricultural sector or related fields.
In addition, the present invention includes the preparation of those compositions, wherein the active ingredient is homogeneously mixed with one or more of the substances or groups of substances described herein. Also included is a method of treating plants which is distinguished by the application of the novel compounds of formula I or of the novel compositions.
Target crops to be protected within the scope of this invention comprise, for example, the following species of plants: cereals (wheat, barley, rye, oats, rice, maize, sorghum and related species); beet (sugar beet and fodder beet); pomes, stone fruit and soft fruit (apples, pears, plums, peaches, almonds, cherries, strawberries, raspberries and blackberries); leguminous plants (beans, lentils, peas, soybeans); oil plants (rape, mustard, poppy, olives, sunflowers, coconut, castor oil plants, cocoa beans, groundnuts); cucurbitaceae (marrows, cucumbers, melons); fibre plants (cotton, flax, hemp, jute); citrus fruit (oranges, lemons, grapefruit, mandarins); vegetables (spinach, lettuce, asparagus, cabbages, carrots, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, paprika); lauraceae (avocado, cinnamon, camphor) and plants such as tobacco, nuts, coffee, sugar cane, tea, pepper, vines, hops, bananas and natural rubber plants, and also ornamentals.
The compounds of formula I are normally used in the form of compositions and can be applied to the area or plant to be treated simultaneously or in succession with other active ingredients. Those other active ingredients may be fertilisers, micronutrient donors or other preparations that influence plant growth. It is also possible to use selective herbicides or insecticides, fungicides, bactericides, nematicides, molluscicides or mixtures of several of those preparations, if desired together with further carriers, surfactants or other application-promoting adjuvants customarily employed in formulation technology.
The compounds of formula I can be mixed with other fungicides, resulting in some cases in unexpected synergistic activities. Such mixtures are not limited to two active ingredients (one of formula I and one of the list of other fungicides), but to the contrary many comprise more than one active ingredient of the component of formula I and more than one other fungicide. Mixing components which are particularly suited for this purpose include e.g. azoles such as azaconazole, bitertanol, bromuconazole, cyproconazole, difenoconazole, diniconazole, epoxiconazole, fenbuconazole, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flutriafol, hexaconazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, ipconazole, metconazole, myclobutanil, pefurazoate, penconazole, pyrifenox, prochloraz, propiconazole, simeconazole, tebuconazole, tetraconazole, triadimefon, triadimenol, triflumizole, triticonazole; pyrimidinyl carbinoles, such as ancymidol, fenarimol, nuarimol; 2-amino-pyrimidines, such as bupirimate, dimethirimol, ethirimol; morpholines, such as dodemorph, fenpropidine, fenpropimbrph, spiroxamin, tridemorph; anilinopyrimidines, such as cyprodinil, mepanipyrim, pyrimethanil; pyrroles, such as fenpiclonil, fludioxonil; phenylamides, such as benalaxyl, furalaxyl, metalaxyl, R-metalaxyl, ofurace, oxadixyl; benzimidazoles, such as benomyl, carbendazim, debacarb, fuberidazole, thiabendazole; dicarboximides, such as chlozolinate, dichlozoline, iprodione, myclozoline, procymidone, vinclozoline; carboxamides, such as carboxin, fenfuram, flutolanil, mepronil, oxycarboxin, thifluzamide; guanidines, such as guazatine, dodine, iminoctadine; strobilurines, such as azoxystrobin, kresoxim-methyl, metominostrobin, SSF-129, trifloxystrobin, picoxystrobin, BAS 500F (proposed name pyraclostrobin); dithiocarbamates, such as ferbam, mancozeb, maneb, metiram, propineb, thiram, zineb, ziram; N-halomethylthiotetrahydrophthalimides, such as captafol, captan, dichlofluanid, fluoromides, folpet, tolyfluanid; Cu-compounds, such as Bordeaux mixture, copper hydroxide, copper oxychloride, copper sulfate, cuprous oxide, mancopper, oxine-copper; nitrophenol-derivatives, such as dinocap, nitrothal-isopropyl; organo-p-derivatives, such as edifenphos, iprobenphos, isoprothiolane, phosdiphen, pyrazophos, tolclofos-methyl; various others, such as acibenzolar-S-methyl, anilazine, blasticidin-S, chinomethionate, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, cymoxanil, dichlone, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, dimethomorph, SYP-LI90 (proposed name: flumorph), dithianon, etridiazole, famoxadone, fenamidone, fentin, ferimzone, fluazinam, flusulfamide, fenhexamid, fosetyl-aluminium, hymexazol, iprovalicarb, IKF-916, kasugamycin, methasulfocarb, pencycuron, phthalide, polyoxins, probenazole, propamocarb, pyroquilon, quinoxyfen, quintozene, sulfur, triazoxide, tricyclazole, triforine, validamycin, zoxamide (RH7281).
Some particularly interesting mixtures in view of technical value in the agricultural practice (comprising at least the one mentioned compound of formula I together with the above mentioned mentioned other fungicide, but not being limited thereto, i.e. such mixtures may comprise additional components according to needs when controlling certain fungi on certain crop plants), having enhanced synergistic levels of fungicidal activity, or being especially well suited for the control of persistent or very damaging phytopathogenic fungi are among the following:
1) 2-phenyl-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.002), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide; and
2) 2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide(compound E1.011), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide, and
3) 2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.022), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide, and
4) 2-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.033), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide, and
5) 2-(4-tolyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.045), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide, and
6) 2-(4-ethyl-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.053), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide, and
7) 2-(3,4-difluoro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.085), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide, and
8) 2-(3-fluoro-4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.091), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide, and
9) 2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-prop-2-ynyloxy-acetamide (compound E1.102), combined with any one active ingredient selected from cymoxanil, trifloxystrobin, azoxystrobin, picoxystrobin, chlorothalonil, metalaxyl, metalaxyl-M, pyraclostrobin (BAS500F), dimethomorph, fosetyl-Al, copper-salts, acibenzolar-S-methyl, fludioxonil, mancozeb, folpet, fluazinam, iprovalicarb, zoxamid and (S)-2-(methylsulfonyl-amino)-3-methyl-butyric acid N-[2-{3-methoxy-4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-propyn-1-yloxy)-phenyl}-ethyl]-amide.
In the above mentioned mixtures, the mixture ratio of the active ingredients is so selected that it reaches optional control of the phytopathogenic microorganism on the host plants. This ratio is in general between 100:1 and 1:100, more preferably between 10:1 and 1:10 of a compound of formula I vis-à-vis the second fungicide. The mixtures may not only comprise one of the listed combinational active ingredients, but may comprise more than one additional active ingredients selected from that specified group, thus forming for example 3-way- or even 4-way-mixtures.
Suitable carriers and surfactants may be solid or liquid and correspond to the substances ordinarily employed in formulation technology, such as e.g. natural or regenerated mineral substances, solvents, dispersants, wetting agents, tackifiers, thickeners, binders or fertilisers. Such carriers and additives are described, for example, in WO 95/30651.
A preferred method of applying a compound of formula I, or an agrochemical composition comprising at least one of those compounds, is application to the foliage (foliar application), the frequency and the rate of application depending upon the risk of infestation by the pathogen in question. The compounds of formula I may also be applied to seed grains (coating) either by impregnating the grains with a liquid formulation of the active ingredient or by coating them with a solid formulation.
The compounds of formula I are used in unmodified form or, preferably, together with the adjuvants conventionally employed in formulation technology, and are for that purpose advantageously formulated in known manner e.g. into emulsifiable concentrates, coatable pastes, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granules, and by encapsulation in e.g. polymer substances. As with the nature of the compositions, the methods of application, such as spraying, atomising, dusting, scattering, coating or pouring, are chosen in accordance with the intended objectives and the prevailing circumstances.
Advantageous rates of application are normally from 1 g to 2 kg of active ingredient (a.i.) per hectare (ha), preferably from 10 g to 1 kg a.i./ha, especially from 25 g to 750 g a.i./ha. When used as seed dressings, rates of from 0.001 g to 1.0 g of active ingredient per kg of seed are advantageously used.
The formulations, i.e. the compositions, preparations or mixtures comprising the compound(s) (active ingredient(s)) of formula I and, where appropriate, a solid or liquid adjuvant, are prepared in known manner, e.g. by homogeneously mixing and/or grinding the active ingredient with extenders, e.g. solvents, solid carriers and, where appropriate, surface-active compounds (surfactants).
Further surfactants customarily used in formulation technology will be known to the person skilled in the art or can be found in the relevant technical literature.
The agrochemical compositions usually comprise 0.01 to 99% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 95% by weight, of a compound of formula I, 99.99 to 1% by weight, preferably 99.9 to 5% by weight, of a solid or liquid adjuvant, and 0 to 25% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant.
Whereas commercial products will preferably be formulated as concentrates, the end user will normally employ dilute formulations.
The compositions may also comprise further ingredients, such as stabilisers, antifoams, viscosity regulators, binders and tackifiers, as well as fertilisers or other active ingredients for obtaining special effects.